


Astraphobia kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [19]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms are expected in autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 24th 2014. Picture of scared Neal: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/13187.html

The sky had darkened and a bolt of lightning tore through the sky. Neal never liked thunderstorms.

He was standing next to the glass terrace doors, but quickly retreated to the kitchenette, looking for a nice bottle of wine. He always felt anxious during thunderstorms, he couldn´t explain it, but he did.

When he was a little boy, Neal would hide in a closet under a quilt, so he wouldn´t see the lightning and muffle the sound of the thunder. It wasn´t a phobia, because it didn´t bother him as much when he grew up. But he was never really comfortable.

So he took his glass of wine and walked over to the couch where he had been reading and settled in.

 

The next thing, he was sitting on the floor and everything looked really big. Again, lightning struck, a lot closer now and the thunder almost immediately echoed. Neal looked around and the only realy place to hide, was a slipper that was standing next to the couch. He quickly crawled in and hid himself, or so he thought.

 

That is how Mozzie found him.

 

“ Oh, there you are, come here, little one, the lightning is scarry isn´t it?”

Mozzie picked Neal up and gently took him out of the slipper. He held him close and could feel his little heart beating way too fast in his small ribcage. He made a pitiful sound. Mozzie looked for Neal´s messenger bag, put a towel in it and placed Neal inside.

  

* * *

 

Mozzie took Neal with him to Sunday where he had some Bach Remedies. He searched between the little viles and found the one he was looking for. The vile stated ´Resuce Remedy´. He used it himself when he was stressed out or anxious, so it would probably help Neal as well.

Mozzie rubbed a drop into Neal´s fur on top of his head and settled down in a recliner. As Sunday didn´t have any windows to the outside, there was only indirect artificial ligthing and Neal slowely started relaxing.

´You know Neal, I will get the suit to buy you a thundershirt. I saw it on Good Morning America, and I think together with my Bach rememdy, we can cure you from your anxiety.”

 

 

 

For those of you that don´t know what a thundershirt is, see link: <http://www.thundershirt.com/Product/ThundershirtForCats.aspx?item_guid=04a62476-dd84-4c67-ae9b-83f2fb67db81>


End file.
